Illustrandis Corda Tenet
by Hylian Mage
Summary: After the fall of the Galactic Empire, one lone Sith Lord embarks on a journey to his homeworld. However, when his ship crashes on Earth and encounters the Teen Titans, he finds a kindred spirit in Raven. During his stay, he will find that embracing Darkness...isn't so bad. Warning: Will contain Jedi Council Bashing! Read if you dare!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi guys! *Shrieks and dodges multiple thrown items***

**Gin: *Readies an arrow* What the Hades took you so long!? And this isn't even my story!**

**Me: I know I know. You see, funny story…I had the next chapter written on my tablet, and then it broke, so I had to save that chapter as an omake and write another chapter on my phone, and I STILL haven't finished that chapter. But don't worry; it's like 80% done. Then this story jumped up and held me in a chokehold.**

**Gin: That's not the worst excuse I've ever heard.**

**Me: :D**

**Gin: But I'm still mad at you.**

**Me: **

**Me: BTW, I apologize if this first chapter's a piece of crap, it's the first chapter so it's entitled to be that way! And I promise to upload the next chapter of RTS soon. Now read! **

**Chapter I**

The Galactic Empire has fallen. Emperor Palpatine, Dark Lord of the Sith, is dead, killed by his apprentice Darth Vader, who is dead as well. On the Sith homeworld of Korriban, Darth Revonair, the infamous Nightstalker, is furiously packing ancient tomes, holocrons, books, and scrolls into a massive trunk. He had known about the fall of the Empire for awhile now, and, as a precaution, hid himself here, to attend to his studies in peace. However, his spies had alerted him that the New Republic was heading to Korriban to destroy it. He quickly began packing everything that would be of use to him and made preparations to head back to his homeworld of Vantar.

He cursed as he hit the back of his head on the underside of a table. Rubbing the back of his head, he continued searching for the last tome he had to pack. "Where is it?!" He yelled, rising from underneath the table and dusting off his robes. He turned his gaze to the trunk and his eye twitched as he saw the very tome he was looking for sitting innocently next to the trunk. He sighed and rubbed his temples with a gloved hand. He glared at the tome as if it offended him and used the Force to place it in the trunk. Shutting it tight and locking it, he dragged it off the table and onto a hovercart.

After he put the trunk in his ship, he ran back into his home and retrieved everything else he needed; such as clothes, extra food, spare metal, and lightsaber care kits. Running back to his ship, he remembered that he left his computers inside, so he went back, retrieved them, and sprinted to his ship.

His ship's sensors began to beep and showed red dots approaching the planet. He cursed and started the ship up and took off. Leaving the planet, he spotted the New Republic's fleet and quickly input the coordinates for Vantar. Unfortunately, some fighters spotted him and flew towards his ship. They fired and hit the engines dead on. The ship lurched but the Sith Lord didn't falter in his concentration. _Shields down to 25%. Engine 2: Failed. Engine 1: Critical. Hyperdrive: Active and Undamaged._ The computer alerted him. He strapped himself in and flipped some switches, charging the drive. _Hyperdrive charging. 10%, 20%._ The ship lurched again as another fighter hit him. He gritted his teeth and clutched his armrests until his knuckles were whiter than his skin.

_Hyperdrive fully charged._ He grabbed the handle and pushed it forward. A fighter fired and hit the back of his ship, hitting the hyperdrive, as it entered hyperspace. _Warning: Hyperdrive damaged. Exiting hyperspace in 10 cycles._ Revonair growled at the fact that he was hit. He knew that there was no way to get back to his home planet now. He did take solace in the fact that he had the foresight to remove all records of his homeworld in existence.

_Ship now exiting hyperspace. Damage to engines 1 and 2: Critical and Offline. Hyperdrive: Damaged. Repair odds: Moderate. Location: Unknown. Now looking for known constellations._

Revonair groaned and rubbed his temples...again. He sighed and turned his attention to the HUD, the blue screen displaying nothing of import. He exhaled and leaned his head back to the headrest, eyes drifting shut on their own accord.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

He was awoken by the alarms, the ship seeming to sense its master's slumber. He turned his attention back to the computer. _No known constellations detected. Uncharted Space. Planet suitable for repairs located on current trajectory. Insufficient data for complete analysis. Making sufficient adjustments in trajectory...Complete. Course now set. Bearing .5 degrees portside at 115 Parsecs per Hour. Estimated time...17.45 cycles._ Just what he needed. Flying in uncharted space was _never_ a good idea...unless you were a pirate. Revonair groaned and held his head in his hands. He only hoped there was _someone_ on the planet that knew about starships. He sat back once more and closed his eyes, hoping to at least have a good landing.

_Scan complete. Atmosphere made up of mixture of various gases. Breathability: 95% harmless. Environment similar to Naboo. Life-form readings: Six-billion humanoid and unknown amount fauna. Multiple unknown signals. Technology: Moderate. Scans indicate various advanced sites._ Revonair nodded, then an idea came to him. "Computer, scan for Force signatures." _Searching...Searching... Signature located. Level: Infant. Scans indicate high level of intelligence and sentience. Midi-Chlorian count: Insufficient Data. Insufficient Data for full results._ The Sith pondered over this new information. Not only was the planet livable, there was a high chance his ship could be fixed. There also seemed to be a Force signature on the planet! Granted their level was below youngling, but with hard work and dedication, he could have an apprentice! _'But I must be patient. There is no telling if this planet is hostile or not. For now, I'll observe and learn.'_ He thought.

_**Warning! Warning! Entering atmosphere. Hull temperature rising. 50 degrees...60 degrees...70...80...90... Temperature reaching critical. Current trajectory indicates landmass as landing point. Speeds increasing. Crash landing imminent. Proceeding to emergency protocols.**_Straps wrapped around the young Vantari's midsection, legs, shoulders, and wrists, securing him in his seat. A helmet lowered from a compartment up top and secured itself on his head. On the inside, multiple readings and warnings appeared, straight from the computer. _**Odds of crash survival at 85%. Landing in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1.**_The ship gave a jerk as it dragged along the ground, making a trench. In the process, his head hit the headrest with enough force to knock him unconscious.

At Titan's Tower, it was quiet, something unusual for the normally loud building. Starfire had dragged Robin off to the mall and Cyborg and Beast Boy went to buy a new video game. Raven was left alone in the Tower, a welcome change for the Dark Titan. She had been meaning to read this book she had aquired not too long ago, and now was the perfect time. She grabbed her book and floated down the hall, humming a tune she had heard once.

She got to the front room and sat down on the couch. Just as she was about to start reading, the alrms began blaring. She slowly lowered the book, revealing the irritation in her eyes and the tic mark on her forehead. She turned her attention to the alarms and pressed a button. An image of Jump City appeared on the screen and saw a red dot approaching the Tower. She retrieved her communicator, and called the other Titans. "Raven to Titans. Proximity alarms are ringing and there's an object approaching the Tower at high speeds." She said. Robin immediately answered. "Roger that. We'll be there as soon as we can." He said. Raven sighed and floated out the door, so much for peace and quiet.

She saw it as soon as it crashed on the island, making a trench in the process. It was a ship that was pitch black, about thirty feet long and ten feet high. (Think mini version of the Naboo Cruiser from Episode I but black.) She called to see if anyone was hurt, and tapped on it a few times, when the cockpit opened with a hiss. Looking in, she saw an unmoving figure clad all in black, a black mask covering his face. There was a silver ball the size of a softball floating next to him, scanning him with a crimson light. _Vitals: Normal. Damage Sustained: Three broken ribs. Fractured wrist. Fractured leg. Status: Unconscious due to a blow to the head. Overall Assesment: Favorable. Require medical specialist for furthur treatment._ She raised an eyebrow at the mechanical tone. _Require medical specialist for further treatment._ The thing repeated. The other eyebrow raised, she pointed at herself. "Are you talking ro me?" She asked. _Affirmative. Master requires medical treatment._ The thing said. _Deactivating crash saftey protocols. Please proceed with caution._ The straps that were wrapped around the pilot retracted, making the pilot slump down. Two rods extended from the left and right and attached to the helmet he wore on either side. A seam split down the middle, and it was pulled off with a hiss.

Raven gasped in shock as she took in the sight of the pilot. He looked about her age, maybe a bit older, with pale skin, raven black hair, and a gash on his forehead dribbling purple blood. She pulled the pilot out with her powers and took him to the infirmary.

As soon as Raven set the boy on the examination table, the others walked in. Cyborg started running diagnostics. The silver ball floated in and hovered above the boy, not doing anything. A red beam scanned Starfire and it beeped. _Race scanned. Searching database for known cultures. Race: Tameran. Gender: Female. Force Signature: Nonexistent._ It said in that cold, mechanical voice. The others raised an eyebrow as Starfire floated up to the thing. "Ooh! I have never seen such a technical marvel. Tell me, what is your name?" She asked. _I am designated SP1-257, Special Espionage Probe._ It said. _Master requires medical assistance. Master has sustained three broken ribs, fractured wrist, and fractured leg._

Cyborg studied the droid intently. He then turned to the others and nodded. "Yeah. Imma need y'all to get out so I can work." He said. They all filed out and Cyborg got the medical equipment going.

Revonair groaned as he felt a throbbing pain in the back of his head. He turned sideways on the very uncomfortable bed and tried to go back to sleep. Wait...bed? His eyes snapped open and he sat ramrod straight, regretting it as a wave of nausea overcame him. He held his head and shut his eyes tightly, trying to ride it out. He eventually reopened them and began to look at his surroundings. He was in an all white room, so white that it was glaring and he had to squint. An assortment of medical instruments lay about on a table and he immediately recognized the place as an infirmary. He looked down at himself and frowned. Instead of his usual attire, he wore all-white pants and bandages wrapped around his torso. Charming. He rose up from the bed and noticed that he was barefoot. The concrete felt cold on his feet and he shivered, wrapping his arms around his middle, wincing when pain flared up in his abdomen. A breeze went down his back, but he paid it no mind. He began looking around, trying to find a door. He found it and used the Force to open it, satisfied when it slid open. He stepped out and found himself to be in some kind of building. Using the Force, he sensed multiple presences around his gear. Scowling, he padded towards them.

"So who do you think the kid is?" Beast Boy asked as he held up one of the metal cylinders attached to their guest's belt. Cyborg shrugged. They were all in the front room looking at the guy's things while he rested. Raven held up a black cloak with a hood and sleeves. "Whoever he is, he's not from here, if that ship's any indication." She said. SP1-257 had left not too long after Cyborg started healing the boy, which was a good five hours ago, saying that it was going to scan the ship.

"What are you doing with my things?" A voice asked from behind them. They jumped and looked at the source of the voice.

**Me: Whew! That's done!**

**Gin: Not your best work, but also not your worst.**

**?: I for one, thought it was acceptable.**

**Gin: For Apollo's sake! Now I have to deal with HIM?**

**?: *Raises eyebrow***

**Me: Yes Gin, now be nice to Revonair.**

**Gin: No promises.**

**Me: *Sighs* Anyways, remember to review! Comments, suggestions, and criticism (constructive) is welcome.**

**Gin: And if you have any questions on this or other stories, like when he'll update *glares*, you can just PM him.**

**Me: Anyways, Ja ne! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HM: Hello all!**

**Gin: Wassup?**

**HM: I'm here with another chapter of Illustrandis. Took me awhile, but here it is!**

**Gin: While RTS still only has two chapters…**

**HM: Hush you. *Shoves shoulder* Your story will be updated soon enough, especially since I'm going through Zelda withdrawal. And my Zelink feels are acting up again.**

**Gin: Hmph**

**HM: Anyways…onto the review answers!**

**Vaeius: Thanks! And no, I actually never thought about it being a play on Revan, this is because Revan is a human and my OC is a different race. When I came up with the name, It was just a random thing like: "Oh! How about…" I'm actually not **_**entirely**_** familiar with the SW canon. My knowledge is based on the movies, animated series that was on CN, and both Force Unleashed games.**

**WraithHeart: Haha! Don't worry! I won't. For right now they'll just have a…complex…friendship. I won't give stuff away but this chapter might clear up a few things, if not, then just PM me or ask me on Tumblr (See Endnote).**

**Alright, without further ado, on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter II**

_Previously_

_"What are you doing with my things?" A voice asked from behind them, making them jump. They turned around and faced the source of the voice._

_~o~_

Standing there with arms crossed was a boy. A boy standing at six feet with white skin and raven black hair, his eyes neon green and glowing softly. He had a lean yet muscular body. His eyebrow twitched in irritation and held up a hand, the back of it facing them. His nails grew until they were two foot long talons. "I won't ask you again." He said fury and annoyance dripping off of him in waves. "What. Are you doing. With. My. Things?" He ground out. Beast Boy backed up, his hands in the air and eyes wide. Starfire, ignorant to the tension, smiled brightly and darted forward, engulfing the newcomer in one of her bone-crushing hugs. "Hello friend! I am Starfire of Tameran. Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you get here? What's your favorite color? Will you be my friend?" She said, asking him questions in quick succession and staring at him with her big green eyes.

He blinked at her, lips set in a thin line. His arms were pinned to his sides so he couldn't slash her with his talons, and when she hugged him, he was lifted a foot off the ground. He tried to summon the anger to glare at her, but couldn't bring himself to do so. The innocent look in her eyes reminded him of all the innocent people he had shown mercy to during his conquests of other planets. It was a look he had seen on his younger sister, Jiya, before...he shook his head to clear off the memories, they would do him no good right now. Instead, he turned his attention to the girl that had him in a death grip. She was squeezing tight, but not tight enough to aggravate his wounds. What she asked him registered in his mind and he replied. "I am known throughout the galaxy as Darth Revonair. Now could you please put me down? You are restricting my air flow." He said. The girl, Starfire, smiled sheepishly and let him down.

"You said you were a what now?" Beast Boy asked. Revonair gave him a hard stare that made him shudder involuntarily. "I didn't." He said. Robin held his hands up in a placating manner and approached him slowly. "Listen, we got off to a bad start. We're sorry we touched your stuff, we were just curious. Can we just sit down and talk about this calmly?" He asked. Revonair stared at him, mulling it over in his mind. He was silent for a few moments, until he nodded and retracted his talons.

A few minutes later found the six of them sitting in the living room, sitting on the couch. The five Titans were observing their guest as he did the same with them. Raven was intrigued by the newcomer, as he had an air of darkness that was similar to herself. Revonair was observing her was well, noticing that the Dark Side was strong with her, yet she suppressed it, almost as if she was ashamed of it. Curious.

"So, to introduce ourselves, my name is Robin. You already met Starfire, the green kid's Beast Boy, the robot's Cyborg, and the girl with the cloak's Raven." Robin said. Revonair nodded at each of them, gaze lingering on Raven for a moment longer than the others, before he turned back to Robin. "Now, what is this planet that I've crashed on? And where do your allegiances lie?" He asked, face a blank mask. "You're on Earth, Jump City, California to be exact." His expression didn't change. He finally glanced at Starfire. "You said you were from the planet Tameran, correct?" He asked. The princess nodded with a grin. Revonair held a hand to his chin, deep in thought. "I can't say I have heard of any of your planets before. Answer me this, have you ever heard of the Galactic Empire or the New Republic?" He asked. They all shook their heads in the negative. He hummed and nodded. "I see... It's fortunate your planet is in uncharted space then." He mused. The Titans looked at each other, confused.

The silence was cut short by a low growl. Revonair blinked and placed a hand on his stomach, his face flushing a purple color. "Forgive me, but it seems as if I am in need of sustenance." He said. Starfire darted to him and grasped his wrist, dragging him with her. "Then you must eat the pizza! It is most glorious!" She exclaimed. "Uh...Star, maybe we should let him change into better clothing." Robin said, sweatdropping. The Tameranian clapped her hands and held them to her mouth. "Of course! It would be most uncomfortable for you if you were to wear that to the place of eating." She said. "Starfire. You do know that we don't have any clothes here that will fit him, right?" Raven said in her usual monotone. As soon as she said that, she regretted it, as Starfire slowly turned around, a maniacal glint in her eyes. "You are correct friend Raven! That is why..." She raised her finger to the ceiling dramatically. "We must take him to the mall of shopping!" Revonair rubbed his eyes, as he could've sworn light started emanating from the girl. Again, she squeezed him tightly. "Come new friend! To the gloriousness that is the mall of shopping!" With that, she flew down the hall, taking the surprised Revonair with her. Raven kept her eyes glued to the exit, lips set in a thin line. "What...have I done?"

_~o~_

Starfire laughed with glee as she floated through one of the many stores in the mall. She pulled out many clothes, most of them in bright colors, and floated back to where her team and the newcomer were. Before they had left, he was given some shorts and a shirt to wear in the meantime, so he was at least decent. When Starfire returned with the clothes, he took one look at them and raised a brow. "And what are these?"

"They are garments that the people on this planet wear."

"And do all of them wear things this...bright?"

"Not all of them." Raven said. "Some people wear darker clothing."

"I see. Where do I find darker clothing?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Raven's face. "This way." She said, leading them to an entirely different store. She led them in and the others saw that, while it was a clothing store, the clothes weren't what Starfire was used to. Revonair quickly retrieved some clothes and walked into one of the dressing rooms. As they waited for him to finish, Raven pondered over the boy. She could feel the darkness within him, but she could tell that he didn't have any ill will towards them. Her musings were cut short as he walked out.

"You look glorious new friend!" Starfire exclaimed, causing other people in the store to stare. Revonair was dressed in black fitted jeans, a black and red checkered button up shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He also had on a belt that had a spiral on the buckle. Raven recognized the belt from the gear they had collected from him.

He looked down at himself with a cynical gaze. _'I am not so sure. I feel...exposed...and vulnerable.'_ He thought. "Is this really what human males wear when they venture out?" He asked. The five teenagers nodded. He noticed that many humans (most of them female) were staring in their general vicinity. While the Sith Lord was displeased with the way they stared at him, (he had seen similar looks directed at Jabba's slaves on Tatooine) he didn't let it show. Instead, he turned to the ones he was (presumably) going to be staying with. "Is this acceptable?" They numbly nodded their heads, except for Starfire, who clapped and jumped up and down in glee. "Glorious! Now we can go eat the pizza!" She exclaimed. Revonair leaned over to Raven (who in his opinion was the most sane of the five). "Is she always this...eccentric?" He whispered. The dark girl nodded. "Unfortunately, yes." She whispered back. "Oh joy." He muttered, eliciting a small giggle out of the pale girl.

The five heroes and one Sith Lord walked out of the mall, Revonair wearing his new clothes. As soon as he stepped foot outside of the building, however, he hissed in pain and slunk back into the shadows. The others stared at him, confusion and worry on their features. "Friend! Are you alright?" Starfire asked concernedly. He held his arm close to his body, eyes shut tight in pain. Starfire gently grasped his arm and saw a burn mark marring the pale, smooth skin. He growled in pain and clenched his teeth. "It's your planet's sun, the ultraviolet rays are harmful to my people, that's why I wore my cloak everywhere." He ground out. Raven used her magic to heal his arm while the others pondered over this new dilemma. Beast Boy snapped his fingers and went back into the mall. When he came out, he handed Revonair a large black umbrella to shield him from the sun. Raven gave the changeling a dry look. "Beast Boy, do you honestly think-" She was cut off as Revonair opened the umbrella and walked into the sun. He turned and looked at them with a blank face. "I do believe we had a destination in mind." He said. The other four Titans walked away while Raven stood there numbly. She shook her head and floated after them.

_~o~_

Once they reached the pizza place, the Titans went straight to their booth. Revonair closed his umbrella, glad for the darker atmosphere, and sat down. As they were waiting for their order, they began asking Revonair questions about himself. "So, you said your name was Darth Revonair?" Robin asked. "In a way, yes it is." The alien replied. "In a way?" He nodded. "Darth was a title given to certain Sith Lords which preceded either their chosen Sith name, or, in some cases, their birth name. Revonair is my chosen Sith name, not my real one." He explained. "What's a Sith Lord?" Beast Boy asked. "Yes. I have heard very little of these Sith Lords. All I know about them is that they are rumored to be very powerful." Starfire said.

"Indeed we are." Revonair said, but he didn't elaborate further. The waitress came back with their order and set them down. One large meat-lovers pizza for Cyborg, one veggie pizza for Beast Boy, and two extra-large pepperoni pizzas for the other four. Revonair studied the food in front of him critically. He poked it, pinched it, and smelled it. He picked up the slice and brought it close to his mouth. He took a bite and began to chew. The others were watching him intently, trying to gauge his reaction. After a moment, his face lit up and his eyes shone brighter. "Delicious." He said, staring down at the triangle-shaped edible in his hands. He then proceeded to eat the rest, feeling nothing but pure bliss. The others stared at him with varying degrees of shock and awe.

"What?" He asked, seeing their faces. "Y-you smiled." Beast Boy said in suprise. Revonair quickly schooled his face into a blank expression. "I did no such thing." He said, turning his head away.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a loud crash and the sound of screaming people coming from outside. "TITANS! GO!" Robin yelled, standing up. The five teens scattered, leaving Revonair alone with the pizzas. He shrugged and grabbed another piece.

_~o~_

Outside, the Titans were facing the three H.I.V.E members, Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. Somehow, they had gotten Bane to team up with them, so the threat level was high for the Titans. Raven fought Jinx, Beast Boy fought Gizmo, and Cyborg fought Mammoth, leaving Starfire and Robin to fight Bane. "Well look what we have here. What happened pajarito*? Fly too far away from the nest?" Said villain sneered. "What are you doing here Bane? This isn't your turf." Robin growled. The man laughed. "Trabajando* ese. I was offered a job here. Pay good money too." He said. Without another word, he charged at the two heroes.

The battle waged on, with no signs of stopping anytime soon. While normally, the Titans would've been done already, Bane's appearance forced them to be more careful than usual. Starfire punched him and he was launched straight into a building. They then focused their attention on the H.I.V.E members. Before they could unleash the finishing blow, Bane came out of the building, a figure in his hand. "Step away Titans! Or else I crush him like a toothpick!" He yelled. He hoisted his captive in the air, and Starfire gasped as she saw it was Revonair...and he looked pissed.

Raven was suprised to see the amount of Dark Energy swirl around the black haired teen. As Bane stepped closer, she caught a glimpse of his eyes and shuddered. They were a sickly yellow, the pupils blacker than the deepest pit, promising pain and suffering to the poor soul on the receiving end of his wrath. _"Let. GO. OF. MEEEEE!"_ The energy pushed outwards like a bomb, Revonair suspended in the middle**. Everything around him was blown back in a ten foot radius. He landed gently on the ground and glared at the villains.

"What the hell?" Jinx exclaimed, as she had felt the darkness as well. All of them froze and trembled under the pale boy's glare. Said teen snarled, revealing elongated canines. Gizmo launched dozens of missiles at him. He held his hands at his side like he was holding a ball and this dark aura formed in between and around his hands, swirling and expanding. He thrust his hands out and a wave of energy blew them all away, spiraling out of control and then exploding***.

Bane stepped in between them and him, blocking them. "That little trick not gonna work on me jefe." He gloated. The boy regarded him as if he were an annoying bug that wouldn't die. "Perhaps not," The boy said in a cold, emotionless voice. "But I can do this." He waved his hand in front of Bane's face. "You will incapacitate the children behind you." He said. "I will incapacitate the children behind me." The large villain said, as if in a trance. He turned around and punched all three of them, knocking all three of them out. _'I don't know who this guy is, but I like him.'_ Was the last thing Jinx thought before she was knocked unconscious.

Once Bane was finished, Raven spotted him shaking his head. "What the?" He seemed confused. Revonair pointed his hand at Bane's back, palm facing down and fingers pointing at Bane's back. Suddenly, lightning shot out from his fingertips and hit the Venom container on his back. Bane yelled in pain as he was shocked by pure lightning****. Revonair let up on the lightning and Bane fell forward, paralyzed.

Revonair turned around, his eyes turning back to their natural neon green. The Titans stared at him, shock and awe on their (Raven's) face(s), along with a little bit of fear. They noticed the fangs sticking out from under his upper lip slowly retract back into his mouth. He cleared his throat and smoothed his clothes, a light dusting of purple on his cheeks. "Forgive me," He said, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "He interrupted my eating cycle. Not to mention he rudely grabbed me without my permission. I would say that I performed the proper course of action." He defended with a huff.

Robin narrowed his eyes at the black haired alien. "Tower. Now." He hissed.

_~o~_

The drive back to the tower was completely silent. Cyborg was focused on driving while Starfire was glancing at Robin nervously. Said teen was mulling over the day's events and debating which questions to ask their guest. Beast Boy was on the opposite end of the spectrum, squirming in his seat in anticipation. Raven, like Beast Boy, was excited to learn more about Revonair, though she hid it under her usual mask. She wanted to know how he channeled his darkness without killing anyone or blowing anything up. Revonair was looking out of the window of the T-car, taking in the sights of the city's nightlife and trying to block out the emotions of the heroes.

_~o~_

As soon as they got back to the Tower, Robin assembled all of them in the living room. He sat Revonair down and all the Titans stared at him. "First question, what exactly are you?" Robin asked. "My people are known as Vantari, but as I said earlier, I am a Dark Lord of the Sith."

"What exactly _is_ a Sith?" Raven asked.

"The Sith are force-sensitives who utilize the dark side of the force." Came the reply.

"Force?"

Revonair sighed. "The Force is a metaphysical, binding, and ubiquitous power that comes in four aspects: the Light, the Dark, the Unifying, and the Living Force. The Unifying and the Living Force are solely Jedi (who I will explain in a bit) teachings, not Sith, so I'll only tell you about the first two. The Light and Dark were concerned with the moral compass of the Force, as manifested by the conduct and emotions of living creatures who were themselves part of the fabric of the Force. The light side of the Force was the facet aligned with compassion, selflessness, self-knowledge and enlightenment, healing, mercy and benevolence, while the dark side of the Force was the element aligned with hatred, fear, covetousness, anger, aggression, jealousy and malevolence." He took a deep breath and continued.

"Force-users are gifted with a variety of abilities, which include telepathy, psychokinesis, and enhanced physical and metaphysical perception. The Force can be used to bend the will of weak-minded beings and guide an adept's body. Users who are very good at using the Force could cease merely reacting to their surroundings and actually predict events in the very near future, such as the next blow in a duel. It can also be used to sedate."

"In addition to enhancing their own skill, Force users are capable of channeling the energy of The Force directly into the world around them." He smirked at the gob smacked Titans. "The Sith are infamous for making heavy use of this ability to conjure Force-lightning, or Force-choke enemies by constricting their windpipes, while the Jedi prefer to use their abilities to heal and protect; closing wounds and shielding others with barriers of Force energy." He rolled his eyes at the last part.

The Titans just stared at him with different reactions. Cyborg and Beast Boy were in awe at the things he could do. Starfire was watching him with wide eyes, waiting for him to continue. Raven was listening intently, comparing the differences and similarities between her and him, and, for the first time, a small seedling of hope blossomed in her chest. Robin was filing everything he said in his head, saving some questions for a later date.

"What's the difference between the Jedi and the Sith?" Robin asked. A dark look passed over Revonair's face. "The Jedi claim to seek peace and harmony. However, they will remove any and all things in their way to claim power. They mainly use their Force abilities to heal and protect, they use their lightsabers to deal the most damage. On the other hand, the Sith seek power. They will lie, cheat, and steal to get what they want. Unlike the hypocritical Jedi, we use the Force to attack, incapacitate, and kill our enemies."

The Titans mulled over the new information. "Have you ever...killed anyone?" Starfire asked timidly. The time he took to respond was almost as unnerving as what he said. "Of course. Rapists, murderers, Rebels, Jedi, various creatures that have tried to kill me. It's a natural response and a duty that I fulfilled." He said it as if he was talking about the weather.

"However, I did not condone, nor did I commit, the killing of innocents. Ruled over them, yes. Struck some with Force Lightning, occasionally. But I _never_ ended the life of an innocent being." He said it with such passion that various objects in the room began to float in the air.

Robin nodded, as if what was just said confirmed a conclusion he had come to. "Well then, welcome to the Teen Titans." He said. Revonair raised a brow. "Excuse me?" Robin cleared his throat. "Well, if you're going to be staying here on Earth, you're going to need a place to stay. And since you have powers, you'll either be viewed as a hero, or a threat that needs to be taken down. It's better for you if you stay here with us." He said.

Revonair held a hand to his chin and pondered over the advantages and disadvantages of the offer. Finally, he looked up at the teen, neon green eyes unreadable.

"Very well, I accept your offer." He said. The Titans, minus Raven, smiled at him. Robin handed him a yellow, circular device that was the size of his palm. A black T with a white outline was emblazoned on the front and a small antenna stuck up on the top right. He curiously turned it over. "What is this?" The Sith asked. "Communicator. In case we need to get in touch with you." Robin said.

Revonair glanced at it and hummed in thought. He placed it on the table in front of him and used the Force to bring his right gauntlet.

He breathed deeply and closed his eyes in concentration. The Titans were a bit curious as to what he was doing. Slowly, the communicator rose from the table and began to disassemble itself. "Yo! I worked hard on that!" Cyborg yelled in indignation. Robin held his friend back, watching closely. The various parts of the communicator floated above the table, the inner workings seen by all. A small microchip floated out and the gauntlet began to rise as well. A small slot was opened near a grey speaker-like area and the chip was inserted inside. The communicator then reassembled and floated gently down onto the table.

"There. That's done." Revonair said, opening his eyes. "What just happened?" Beast Boy asked, scratching the back of his head. "I just merged your communication device with mine. Observe, Starfire, if you please." The Tameranian blinked in confusion, but grabbed her own communicator and called him. The gauntlet began to beep and a red light blinked on the grey area. Revonair pressed a button and a blue, 3D, holographic image of Starfire appeared on the small plate.

"It's a communication device used throughout the galaxy, although the Empire's and the Republic's were a bit more advanced." Cyborg took a closer look at the gauntlet, trying to see if he could figure out how it worked. Just before he asked the imminent question, Revonair put a hand up. "Perhaps another time I could tell you how it works Cyborg. It has been a long day and I'm sure all here could use some rest. I'll tell you what, instead of merely telling you, I'll teach you how to build one." He said. Cyborg nodded excitedly and ran off.

"Hope it's alright you stay in the infirmary. It's just temporary until we can get your room ready." Robin said. Revonair inclined his head. "Whatever you provide, I shall be content with." He said. "Friend Revonair, I have a question." Starfire said. He nodded at the Tameranian Princess. "You had told us that Darth Revonair was your chosen name. Might you tell us what your real name is?"

He stared at her with a blank expression, green eyes unreadable once more, though Raven could feel a slight disturbance in his emotions****. At first they thought he wasn't going to answer her, especially when he got up from the couch and headed to the door. Before he left, though, he stopped and turned his head to the side. "It's Rancess. Rancess Umbrar. I bid you all a good night." Just like that, he left.

* * *

**HM: Whew! That's done!**

**Gin: And over 4,000 words, I'm impressed.**

**HM: Thank you Gin, for once you don't have a sarcastic comment for me?**

**Gin: Well, I saw you writing the next chapter for RTS yesterday, so I'm happy.**

**HM: Yeah, um…I think I might have to delay it a bit. I don't remember that much of TP so I have to play it again. I'll probably upload the next chapter for that in about a couple weeks.**

**Gin: *Grumbles under breath* Fine, just get it done.**

**HM: Will do! Oh, by the way, I have a Tumblr. I'm bringing this up because there you can leave comments, questions, and suggestions. Also, I will be posting update dates for my stories and will put info about upcoming projects. So check it out, it's sheikahnsonofdin3. I hope to see you all soon!**

**Gin: Yep, and leave reviews, they make him write faster.**

* * *

*Pajarito means: Little Bird, and Trabajando means: Working in Spanish.

**Force Repulse

***Force Push

****Force Lightning

By the way, all information regarding the SW-verse is from the Star Wars Wikia.


End file.
